Typical Love
by SilverGreenStar
Summary: A cute romantic story between 4 friends. Each with their own different personalities. How will it ever work out? CLAIREXGRAY and JILLXSKYE
1. Chapter 1

This is a typical romantic love story between four best friends

And they are...

Claire~ Is your typical 16-year old girl. Her family owns a farm so she helps them out. But only on Saturdays because she has weak resistance and is very clumsy too. But because she likes farming and taking care of animals, her family decided that she could help. She is cheerful and nice to everyone.

Gray~ Claire's childhood friend. He may seem cold and grumpy most of the time but can be kind and caring when it comes to his family and friends. Especially Claire, though he wont admit it. He and Skye are cousins.

Jill~ Very pretty and is considered the "cutest girl in school". Because of that, she is constantly being chased by her "fans" as Skye likes to call them. Her friends consist of Claire, Gray, and Skye. She is very prideful and never wants to admit defeat.

Skye~ Is very straightforward and will usually say things on his mind. He is sometimes called "prince" because of his looks, grades, talents, and so much more. He would protect the people he cares about with no hesitation, though he is often short tempered.

* * *

><p><strong>Claire's POV<strong>

"Hey Claire! Come on! We're gonna be late!" That was Gray. He's my childhood friend. He may seem grumpy at most times but he can also be sweet and caring on some days...

"Hey you! We'll be late so run faster!" I guess today isn't one of those days. "Haa... Gray, you know I'm not a fast runner. And you're always so grumpy! Early in the morning too!" I told him. " Yeah, shut up! I'm only like this 'cause we're gonna be late!" He retorted.

One more thing about Gray. He's an honors student so he can't afford being late. The only competition he's got in terms of grades is his is cousin, Skye.

" Then why did you wait for me then?" I asked. " Uhh... 'cause.. Ahh! Stop asking me questions!" He said blushing.

"Hmph... That was only one." He ignored me. " Hey... Gray, you're blushing!" I teased him. " I- I'm not, okay? Now come on!" He said while grabbing my hand.

**-End of POV-**

* * *

><p>The two ran to school nonstop. When they finally got there they were really tired and had almost no energy to go through the morning assembly.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Gray's POV<strong>

" Look Gray! We made it on time!" Claire cried. Claire's being rather cheerful. Actually, she's always cheerful that it sometimes creeps me out.

Well, anything's better than seeing her cry. " Yeah, sure. Now let's get to class okay?". "Okay!" She replied with that cute innocent grin on her face.

**-End of POV-**

* * *

><p>It was lunchtime at their school.<p>

"Gray look! There's Jill and Skye. Let's go!" Claire was shouting. "Claire, would you stop shouting? I can hear you, you know?" Gray snapped which made Claire make a face at him.

"Jill! Seriously, are you stupid?" A 16-year old, silver-haired boy was shouting.

"Stop calling me stupid, idiot Skye!" A brunette, 16-year old girl shouted back.

"Hey Jill, Hey Skye! What are you two doing?" Claire asked. She obviously can't feel the tension. "Oh the usual" Skye replied. "Trying to protect Jill from her fans."

"Oh like you don't have girls chasing after you..." Jill murmured. "You know Skye, I don't need protection really. I can handle them by myself!" Jill was getting really annoyed now. "Oh really? Can you really handle all those boys at once?" Skye asked which obviously made Jill more annoyed. "Yes I can!" They were already attracting too much attention. Not that they ever cared. When Jill and Skye fight, they have a world of their own. "Then why were you looking so scared?" Skye really doesn't want to stop. "WHATEVER! They were just too many!" The two were already looking like cats and dogs ready to fight.

"Guys! You're too loud! You're disturbing the other students!" Gray said breaking the two out of their own world. They both looked menacingly at Gray."Okay, fine." They both said at the same time. If there was someone that could stop their fight, it would always be Gray.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jill's POV**

Today was like another normal day. Guys chasing after me, Claire trying to tease Gray but he keeps ignoring her ( seriously, they look good together ), Skye and me running... Wait. Skye and me running?

"Jill c'mon! Run faster or they'll get to us!" Skye was shouting. Oh! I almost forgot. We are being chased by our _fans_. Again. Really, when will they stop?

"Here!" I cried while running into the nearest possible classroom.

"Uhhh... I'm tired from running!" Skye complained. That boy really gets tired easily.

"Why was I born pretty anyway? I don't deserve this!" I complained. Skye was laughing. "Hey, why are you laughing?" I am really annoyed and he's just sitting there laughing? Well, he looks cute when he laughs though. "Oh nothing... Nothing really." He was lying. "Skye I know you're lying!" More laughs from him. "Hahahaha! Oh Jill, you look cute when you're annoyed." I must have looked like a fool with my face getting all red like that. "Hey Jill, why is your face all red? I was only kidding." Does he want me to hit him? If he does I would gladly do it. "Skye you idiot! Stop messing with me!" He is really annoying! But, why is my heart beating so fast...? No no no! Shake that thought! I can't be in love with my own best friend... Right?

**-End of POV-**

* * *

><p>Jill was walking home from school when she heard someone call her. "Jill!" It was Claire. "Hey Claire! Oh, where's Gray?" Jill asked. She was wondering where he was because Gray usually comes home with them. "He's with Skye. They went to town for some errands." Claire replied with her usual smile.<p>

"Hey Claire, what are you going to do tomorrow?" Jill asked. "Oh, tomorrow is Saturday. It's farming day!"Claire giggled. Claire loved Saturdays, because that's the day she gets to help out at the farm their family owns. "Oh right! Hey, can I come by tomorrow to help you?" Jill asked. This is why they are best friends. They both love farming. " Sure you can Jill!"

They walked for a few more minutes laughing and teasing each other when it started to rain. "Claire! Come on, lets run for it! There's your house!" Jill knows that Claire has weak resistance so she doesn't want her to stay in the rain too long. They ran as fast as they could until they finally reached Claire's house. When they got there, they were greeted by Claire's older brother, Jack.

"Hey you two! Why did you run in the rain? Especially you Claire. Don't you have weak resistance? You might get sick!" Jack scolded us. He was too over-protective of Claire. " Sorry. We were just walking home when suddenly it rained." Claire explained "Sorry Jill, maybe we won't be farming tomorrow." Claire said. Jack gave them two towels and told them to dry up, then he left them to go cook dinner.

"Hmmm... I wonder how Skye and Gray are doing? It must be raining pretty hard by now." Jill wondered. The rain was pouring really hard now and it looked like a storm would be coming. "Don't worry Jill. They must be home by now! I hope..." Claire said as she looked out the window only too see more rain falling.

* * *

><p><strong>Skye's POV<strong>

It was raining really hard now. It's a good thing we're already at the valley."Hey Gray! There's Claire's house! Do you think she'd mind if we barged in?" I pointed out the house just a few steps away. Since Claire's house was the nearest, we might take temporary shelter over there. " Nah! I don't think so. Let's go! if we stayed too long we might get sick out here."

I was going to start knocking when someone opened the door. "Woah... You guys are soaked! Did you run all the way from town to here?" Claire asked. She let us in and gave us some towels to dry us up. "Sorry for suddenly coming here. It was raining so hard and your house was the nearest so-" Claire cut me off. "Oh, it's alright! You two are always welcome here." She told us. "Jill is here too. I wonder where she went..."

We stayed until dinner. Jack's cooking is actually pretty good. He each gave us seconds and we ate 'till we were full. "Jack, I didn't know you can cook!" Gray was saying. "What do you think of me? Of course I can cook!" He grinned then left us. Gray thanked Claire and Jack then went home, since he just lives a few blocks away. _He's lucky he doesn't have to walk so long in all this rain._ I don't really like the rain so much. " Hey Skye, let's go home together, since we live next to each other anyway." Jill said. " Bye guys, and thanks again!" I said. Jack just smiled and told Claire to go in. Claire nodded and turned to us. "Here. You two can use this umbrella. It looks like it's going to storm." She handed us the umbrella and we started to walk home.

**-End of POV-**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Skye! Wanna come with me to-" Jill didn't get to finish her sentence because of what she saw. Skye was lying on his bed, his hair disheveled and his face flustered. He looked really sick. _Bad._

Jill immediately rushed to him. "Skye, what happened to you?" She asked worriedly. _Why do i get a feeling that this is somehow my fault? _Jill wondered. "*cough* I-i'm fine. Just a small cold, is all." Skye replied, followed by more coughing. "What do you mean SMALL cold?" Jill asked, emphasizing the word 'small'. She then put her hand on his forehead to check his temperature. "Whoa, this is bad. You're really hot!" Jill gave him a worried look but he only replied with a laugh. Or at least he tried to.

"Hahaha! *cough* *cough* Don't you think i know that already?" He replied with a smirk.

"Idiot! I don't mean it that way! What i meant to say was, you are burning up. You have a fever." She explained. "How did you get this, anyway?"

"Heh? Don't call me an idiot when it's partly your fault that this happened!"

**Flashback**

The time they left Claire's house on that rainy evening.

The streets were normally quiet during this time of night except for the sounds of falling rain. And in this case, two people fighting. Jill and Skye were walking home under the umbrella Claire gave them. Too bad it was only one, they were forced to share. Which-as you know by now-is a really bad idea.

"Skye, you're hogging all the space! Now i'm wet!"

"What do you mean? Look at me, i'm the one who's all wet!"

Then they both started acting like kids fighting over something unimportant. They were busy pushing and glaring at each other that they didn't notice that they dropped their umbrella, which made them both very wet.

**End of flashback**

"Hmm... I still don't get why i didn't get sick after that, unlike you." Jill wondered aloud. "Maybe, it's because you like the rain?" Skye asked teasingly. Jill chuckled. She was now sitting on a chair beside Skye's bed.

"Mmm... But that's not important now. Where are your parents?" She asked Skye. Seeing as he was alone, maybe no one took care of him. That may be the reason his condition was like this.

"Huh? Oh *cough* they were on a business trip. For 1 week." He replied like it was no big deal.

"Uhh... maid? House helper or something?"

"None"

"Why don't you have any? You live in a mansion! Why don't you have any maids or house helpers?"

"We have a house helper. But she only comes around 4-5 pm to cook dinner, but breakfast and lunch is mine to do." Skye explained. "Oh, it's only 11:30... Have you eaten breakfast yet?" Jill asked. "Not yet. I was planning to cook breakfast but i suddenly felt weird, so I just stayed in bed." He was now coughing really badly. "Well then, I'll make you some food so stay there, 'kay?" Jill then ran out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Hmph, it's not like i can go anywhere." Skye mumbled. He then smiled at the though of Jill taking care of him. "Maybe she's not so bad after all..."

* * *

><p>Jill came running up the stairs holding a plate of food and a glass of water. <em>I hope he likes this. It's his favorite anyway...<em> She thought.

"Hey Skye!" Jill called out cheerfully. "Well you're looking much better." She was right. Skye was looking less flustered now and he wasn't coughing that much anymore. "Must be the medicine. Guess it's kinda taking it's effect." He replied.

"Well, here's your food. I know it's your favorite." She went beside him and gave him his food. "Curry rice..." He whispered, though Jill still heard it. "Yup! You like that don't you?" She asked. Skye took a few spoonfuls before answering."Yeah... thanks Jill." He smiled at her which made Jill blush a bit. "Uh, sure." Jill replied trying to hide her now red face. "Umm...why don't you go to sleep? You still have a bit of fever." She took the plate and brought them down to be washed.

_Yeah, I could use some sleep. _Skye thought. When Jill got back from washing the plates, Skye was asleep.

"Hmm...he actually looks cute when he's asleep." She murmured, then fell asleep on the chair beside his bed.

* * *

><p>A few hours later...<p>

"Aaah! I feel much better!" Skye exclaimed. He was about to get out of bed when he saw Jill asleep on the chair.

"She must have watched over me while i was asleep..." He said to himself. Just then, Jill suddenly woke up.

"Oh Skye, you're awake. Do you feel much better?" She asked a little dazedly. "Yeah, I feel much better." he said smiling.

"Mmmhmm... that's good." Jill said, yawning. "Shall I walk you home? It's the least I could do for taking care of me." Skye said grinning. Their houses weren't that far apart. "Yeah, sure."


End file.
